Simple Twist Of Fate
by RKO'sBabe
Summary: Jeff Hardy has just gotten his heartbroken by his girlfriend of almost 6 years...Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Jeff HardyOC includes Matt Hardy and Ashley M. and mentions of other wrestlers
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

Matt walked up the stairs leading up to his little brothers house. His little statues and drawings would never make sense to him but he still supported Jeff no matter what. He knows that Jeff is going through a hard time right now. He had just found out that his girlfriend Kate has been cheating on him. They had been together for almost 6 years. Jeff was heartbroken when he found out...he had kicked Kate out and no one had heard from him in about 2 weeks. Matt knocked on the door and heard Jeff yelled, "Come in." Matt walked into the living room and saw Jeff laying on the couch and saw tons of beer and liquor bottles on the coffee table. Matt sat on the edge of the couch and sighed, "Jeff drinking like this isn't going to solve anything."

"Well it's feeling pretty damn good right now." Jeff sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sure your massive hangover does feel pretty good Jeff." Matt smirked at his little brother.

"Shut up man...it's the only thing helping me through this shit right now."

"Well I'm getting you out of here...Ashley is inviting some of her friends over and I'm having Shannon, Shane, and Andrew over too and your coming."

"The hell I am...I don't feel like going anywhere." Jeff sighed...he was tired of Matt trying to get him to go out and meet new people already.

"I don't give a shit your coming." Matt was getting frustrated...He just wanted Jeff to have some fun before they went back on the road after their two week vacation.

"Fine let me go take a shower and get ready." Jeff slowly got off the couch and headed up the stairs.

"Alright...you better hurry." Matt was so glad he was getting out of the house.

About 30 minutes later Jeff came down the stairs wearing a white wifebeater and his blue and red swim trunks ans some black flip flops.

"Alright that's better let's head out."

So Matt and Jeff hopped into Matt's car and headed over to Matt's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ashley and her friends Kristal, Kylie, Jessica, and Paige were over at Matt's getting ready for the bbq/pool party. Ashley's best friend was Jessica. They had been friends since they were five years old. Ashley and flown Jessica down for a week so she could meet Matt. Kristal, Kylie, and Paige were friends that she had met while down in North Carolina. Ashley had picked out the cutest bikini for Jessica and she was in the bathroom putting it on.

"Ashley I'm not coming out...I look dumb get me like a one piece or something."

Ashley just laughed, "No way...your showing off that hot little body of yours."

"Ummm...if you didn't know this...I'm really self-conscience...I can't wear this in front of guys...you have got to be kidding me."

"Well come out and show me."

"Fine."

She walked out and Ashley knew that she was gonna turn heads today. All the girls were whistling and howling. Jessica was 5'6 and had brown eyes and long brown hair. She had little dimples and a smile that could light a room. She had perfect white straight teeth. And besides the physical aspects of her she had a great sense of humor and she was very outgoing but shy when she first met you. The bikini she was wearing really showed off her 34 c chest and her ass that guys couldn't get over. The top of the bikini covered her breasts and then came up in a halter and the bottoms were a string bikini bottom...Jessica thought it was cute but not her.

"Ashley I can't wear this...it's too much."

"No Jessica...it looks great on you...please wear it today...for me?" Ashley and Matt have been scheming a bit. They really want Jeff to meet Jessica and hopefully be attracted to her. So Ashley was trying her hardest to make her look prettier...even though she doesn't really need any help at all but she doesn't try very hard.

"Fine...but I'm not doing this again...and I'm wearing my workout t-shirt over it and my boxer shorts."

Ashley frowned, "Fine...but you have to wear the bikini to swim deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it. Then they heard Matt call out, "Hey I'm home...Jeff's with me."

Ashley's face lit up, "Ok baby were all almost ready...Are Shannon , Shane, and Andrew here yet?"

"No...Oh and Shane and Shannon are bringing their girlfriends with them if that's cool with you."

"Yea that's fine...Ok were coming down now." Ashley grabbed Jessica's hand, "Come on girls." And with that they were on their way downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff and Matt had sat down on the couch waiting for Ashley and her friends to make thier way downstairs. "So...have you talked to Kate since the breakup?"

"No I haven't and I'm not planning on it...she was the one who cheated on me not the other way around...I have nothing to apologize for."

"Yea I know little brother...so...are you planning on looking for someone new?"

"Nope...I'll let the next girl make the move on me I guess and see how it goes."

"Ahh I see." As soon as Matt said that Ashley yelled down the stairs, "Alright were coming down but the rule is you have to tell us what you think of our suits as we come down agreed?"

Jeff and Matt looked at each other, "Agreed." "Alright well I'm coming down first so I can introduce you to them." So Ashley came down the stairs in a red leather bikini that the WWE had given her to wear in a bikini contest. "Wow that looks hot babe." Matt said getting up and hugging his girlfriend. "Yea it looks great Ash." chimed in Jeff.

"Thanks boys...ok now the first coming down is my friend Paige." Paige came down the stairs in a one piece with the back and the sides cut out...it barely covered her breasts and dipped down. "That suit looks great Paige." Matt said. Jeff just kind of sat there and said, "Yea looks good."

"Alright now here comes Kristal." Kristal strutted down the stairs and a leapord print bikini that was very plain. "Looks great Kris." Matt said. "Yea it looks cool...I like the lepord print."

"Alright now here's Kylie." Kylie walked down in a white bikini with pink polka dots all over it. "Kylie thats cute...it really fits your personalitly...all girly and shit." Matt laughed, "Thanks Matt...thanks alot." Jeff didn't say anything just sat there.

"Alright and last but not least is my best friend Jessica." Jessica walked down the stairs and Jeff couldn't help but to stare. She was wearing a hot pink and black bikini that covered her breasts perfectly and the bottoms that let just a little of her ass hang out of them. Jessica looked at the two brothers on the sofa.She saw one with brown hair and brown eyes and he was really built...'that must be Ashley's boyfriend.' Then she looked at the other brother, he had green eyes and at the moment blond hair and was wearing a basketball jersey and some cutoff shorts. 'Oh my god...he is gorgeous...he's probably taken thought.'

"Wow Jessica...that looks great on you...by the way i'm Matt...I'm sure you knew that but I just thought I would make it official." "Hi Matt i'm Jessica and i'm sure you've heard stuff about me that you never wanted to know." They both laughed. Jeff just stood there and Jessica walked up to him, "Hi I'm Jessica, Ashley's best friend." she offered her hand to him. "I'm Jeff...i'm Matts little brother." he then took her and and shook it slightly. Jessica slightly blushed and looked at Ashley, "Well...what are we all doing standing here who wants to go swim?" Everyone headed out except Jeff and Jessica. "I better see you out there Jeff." And with that she walked out the door leaving Jeff standing there grinning like an idiot...He headed into Matt's room and found some of his swim trunks and headed out to the pool.

Kristal, Kylie and Paige were just sitting out and tanning while Ashley was trying to master her flip into the pool while Jessica was watching and Matt and Jeff were just chilling in the pool waiting for the girls to get in. "Ashley you know your never gonna be as good as me with the flip." "Whatever Jess, then why don't you do it." "Fine I think I will." Jessica then got up on the diving board and faced away from everyone and bounced a couple times and perfectly pulled off a backflip into the pool. She then surfaced, "Ha...I told you Ashley...wasn't that awesome?" Jeff looked at her, "Yea that was awesome Jess." "Why don't you do the Swanton..I really wanna see you do it." "Sure whatever you want Jess." So Jeff went up to the diving board and did the Swanton into the pool. Ashley, Jessica, Jeff and Matt all swam around and splashed eachother for a while then Kristal, Kylie and Paige were complaining about how tired they were...Ashley and Matt were too so they all went inside leaving Jessica and Jeff into the pool.


End file.
